Testing
by LightWoman
Summary: She's just testing...


A/N For csiAngel. She knows why ;-)

**Disclaimer: Not mine etc etc**

Testing

Cal huffed loudly at the image on his computer screen. Their latest case was frustrating him; he needed a break. More importantly, he needed a cup of tea. He rose from behind his desk, and was crossing the room to go and fetch himself a well-deserved beverage when the door to his office opened.

"Hey," he greeted Gillian. "Do you..." He halted his question mid-sentence, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in her expression and posture. Her face – and body – showed a mixture of determination and hesitation, as though she had something important to say and was just trying to gather the courage. "Gill?" he questioned, as she stepped wordlessly towards him. "What are you..."

He was cut off by her lips on his, her arms around his neck and her body pressed so tightly against his he thought they might just meld together.

While he was shocked and confused by her actions, his predominant feeling was arousal, and he let her feel that as he returned the kiss, gripping her tightly to him as he poured just as much passion back into her.

She broke away first, and when he opened his eyes he saw a satisfied smile on her face.

"Gill..." He spread his hands in front of him, a replacement for the words he couldn't find.

"Just testing," she said, giving him a teasing smile that made him want to throw her down on his desk right then and there.

"Testing?"

"Testing."

"Testing what? To see if I'm a good kisser?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

He raised an eyebrow. "So did I pass the test?"

"Actually... that wasn't the test."

"It wasn't? So, what was?"

"Well..." She hesitated slightly. "I just needed to be sure that, when the time comes, you'll want this as much as I do."

His mouth fell open slightly at her words, a thousand thoughts swirling in his brain. She wanted this? As much as he did? But not now. When the time was right... When was _that _going to be?

"I see," he said, although he wasn't entirely sure he did.

"Although testing to see whether you were a good kisser was part of it, I suppose. I wouldn't want to waste my time and take a big risk on someone who wasn't going to satisfy me in the kissing department." Her flirtatious tone set his heart fluttering, and she was actually saying she was going to take a risk on him, on _them_... when the time was right, whenever that was going to be...

He forced his thoughts back to the present, and the gorgeous woman in front of him who'd just kissed him for a test. "So, are you going to tell me if I passed or not?"

She shook her head, grinning. "Nope."

"No?" he almost yelped. "Now hang on a minute, Foster. I happen to be a damn good kisser. And kissing the woman I fancy more than anyone else on this planet – well, I reckon that has the potential to elevate me from damn good to bloody fantastic. _And _you kissed me back. After I kissed you back, you know... So don't tell me that wasn't any good!"

She gave a maddeningly cute giggle. "I didn't."

"What? But... you..."

She laughed again, enjoying seeing him so flustered. It really was very adorable. "I didn't say you weren't a good kisser," she explained, deciding to put him out of his misery. "You asked if I was going to tell you if you'd passed the good kisser test, and I said no. No, I'm not going to tell you. But you can probably guess," she added, raising an eyebrow at him slightly as her eyes flickered to his lips.

His confusion turned to pride and barely concealed lust. "So... when are you going to... you know... put the results of this little test of yours into practice?"

"Oh, you'll find out, when the day comes," she said lightly, heading for the door.

"I'm an impatient bastard, love, just so you know," he called to her as she reached the door.

She turned around, laughing. "Oh, I already know, Cal. Believe me, I don't need a test to tell me _that_."

"Good," he said, although she'd already gone. He sat down, thoughts of tea wiped from his mind, replaced by the memory of her kiss and the anticipation of the moment when she'd finally decide the time was right for them. He also began to wonder if she could be persuaded to conduct another test before they properly launched their relationship... and was reminded of his quest for tea as those thoughts made his mouth very dry. He would have to pass Gillian's office on his way to the break room, and his mind quickly set to work on ways in which he could pay her back for her little stunt, and conduct a test of his own...


End file.
